UnBreak My Heart
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Just a little Kibbs fic I wrote a long time ago.


Heavy tears streamed down her face. "Why Jethro?"

"We're done Katie, I'm sorry." His eyes unable to make contact with hers, just staring cowardly at his feet. He knew what he said wasn't what he wanted, wasn't how he felt, but he believed being with his younger agent romantically had too many negatives that weren't able to be cancelled out by the positives.

"I love you though, and… and you said you loved me. What about…"

"I said it to sleep with you, Kate. Haven't you learned anything being around Tony." Though he knew his sharp words hurt Kate so painfully, it hurt him as well. Why can't he just be with her for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind?

The stream of tears ceased as her soft, delicate hand slapped across his rough, aged cheek. "Go to hell." A swift turn sent her away from him, as far away as she could possibly go.

A deserving Jethro Gibbs watched as the true love of his life walked away from him for the very last time, or so he thought.

She had asked for a transfer to a new team immediately. Her heart couldn't bear to see Gibbs, much less work with and take orders from him. Gibbs felt he would never have the chance to apologize, not even get to make amends before she moved on.

Then, one warm June morning as Gibbs walked to his favorite coffee shop, he recognized a familiar silhouette of a brunette. 'Katie', he thought as a pleasing smile appeared on his face, a smile that he had tried to keep hidden in order to stop any progression or romance between the two. "Kate?"

The woman turned to see him smiling, and immediately began to scorn his presence.

"Jethro."

"Hey there. How are you doing? It's been strange not seeing you at work."

"Really, I would have thought it would have been a blessing."

His eyes filled with the realization that Kate hadn't yet gotten over him, but replaced the feelings with him as a horrible memory. She was still heart broken, and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but that would only put him back in place at the beginning. For once, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was honestly dumbfounded and didn't know the answer.

"Listen, Kate…"

"Save it Gibbs. I honestly don't want to know what your warped mind was…is thinking, just leave me be."

"No, Katie. Please, let me explain."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare think you have the damn right to call me that anymore Jethro."

Her finger poked at his chest, lacking any joking matter.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, but can I please explain this all to you?" Gibbs had decided the hurt he was putting Kate through was unnecessary. Yes, there was a chance he could hurt her, a chance this could all end badly, but Gibbs had changed due to Caitlin. He knew that the future was unpredictable, why assume he was going to ruin it when there was even the slightest chance things could go well.

"Why? Why do you think I should let you 'explain' this all to me?"

After looking around aimlessly, he brought all his attention to her eyes, absolutely captivating. "Because I love you."

She looked up with a smile on her face, chuckling, "Ha, you're kidding, right? You told me you didn't love me, because you love me? Yet, earlier, you told me the reason why you told me that you loved me, was for sex. You can see how doubtful I am in that phrase now."

He couldn't think of any words to convince her everything, not then anyway; not without sitting her down and explaining everything. Instead, he put hit hands firmly on her shoulders, as if about to shake her violently, and pulled himself into her space. Their eyes never broke, but silently communicated. Then, his eyes relaxed and his eyelids fell as he let his lips meet hers.

All tension in her body subsided, and her eyes mimicked his.

He pulled away gently, "I-love-you-Katie." He smirked at using his special name for her.

"Now, can we go somewhere and talk about this?"

She managed a nod and then her eyes slowly opened, accidentally revealing the forgiveness and love, which she quickly tried to hide with the narrowing of her eyes and with a sharp tone, "Fine. Just long enough for you to explain."

"So lunch at your place?"

Her hands slapped his chest as she turned, heading towards her car. Not hearing his steps behind her, she halfway turned her body back towards him, "Well, are you coming?" She grinned as he picked up his step and put a arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to ask twice."


End file.
